Angel Tear's
by Willowwitch586
Summary: *REPOST* Buffy and Xander learn about life and...death


Buffy story 3 Title:"Angel Tear's" 

Auther:Willowwitch586 

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, It all belongs to the all mighty Joss and Mutant Enemy. 

Distribution: Tell me first I love my name in print. 

Spoilers:After season five, Buffy and Joyce never died, Tara is gone, Oz is back, Anya never existed, so it's Oz and Willow, Buffy and Xander, and Joyce and Giles. Glory and Dawn never existed.   


It was raining the day we lost you, the complete opposite of the day we first met. The day I first held you was the greatest day of my life. I had been in labor for 30 hours, but when I saw you it was all worth It. You were so tiny, your dad was crying, I was crying, me, Buffy Anne Summers Harris, was crying. After all the scary things I've faced, I was crying out of pure joy at the sight of my beautiful baby girl nestled safely in my arms, I vowed I'd never let anyone hurt you. You were my first child and I would die before anyone hurt you. I only wish I could have. It had started after collage, when your dad and I found out we were going to have a baby.   


Buffy walked in to the house and put her bag down on the table with her keys. She had a huge grin on her face as she poured a glass of water and went to find Xander. 

"Xander, honey are you home yet?"   
"Yea, I'm in here, in the bedroom, what did the doctor say?"   
"Xander, we're going to have a baby." 

Xander grabbed Buffy up in a hug and started to dance around the room screaming "we're having a baby, I'm going to be a dad."   
The first three months were hell, I was sick all the time and patrol was almost nonexistent. If it weren't for your dad and every one else, I would have given up. Your Grandma and Grandpa Giles, Aunt Willow and Uncle Oz, and your dad were always there for me.   
Willow and my mom threw me a baby shower and I got all the things I needed to make you the most wonderful nursery I could.   
On May 25,2004 I met my sweet baby girl.   


"Okay Buffy, a few more pushes and we'll meet your baby, push.........2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...breath, and again push.........2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, okay, don't push, here's the head. Put your hands down here and pull your baby out, one big push and you'll meet your baby, push.......2,3,4,5,6, here she is, it's a girl! 

The doctor placed the baby on a blanket on Buffy's chest and Buffy hugged her with all her might, for once in her life all was right with the world.   
The next day they took baby Jessica Willow Harris home and started the best two years of their life. 

For two wonderful years life was great, baby Jessie grew and became a beautiful young lady, she had her dad's soulful eyes and her mom's soft blonde hair. When she was two she started getting bruises all over herself and being very weak and tired. They took her to a doctor who ran many tests and couldn't find what was wrong with her. She was sent to a specialist who ran many more tests. 

The doctor called Buffy and Xander and gave them the worse news they had ever heard. Their precious baby girl had cancer. 

Jessie fought with all she had untill she couldn't fight anymore. 

"Xander, I hate this, this feeling of being so helpless, my baby is dying and I can't fight what's killing her."   
As she said this Buffy broke down in to tears in Xander's arms. Xander held her and rocked her as his own tears mingled with her's.   
Whan she was cryed out she stood up and walked over to Jessie. She picked Jessie up and cuddled her close. 

"Jessie, I love you baby, daddy and me love you so much baby. We know how hard you fought for us and we want you to stop fighting and rest, you deserve to rest, we love you so much, sleep, dream, and we'll never stop fighting, but we know that you need to stop fighting and we love you, today and forever. 

Buffy placed a small kiss on Jessie's head followed by Xander doing the same. The heart moniter started to beep as Buffy and Xander looked out the window. The tear's falling down their cheeks matched the rain as the tears from heven kissed the ground and baby Jessica Willow Harris went to heven to join her Uncle who waited with open arms. June 26,2007 One day after her third birthday, Jessie went back to the angels. 


End file.
